


Like the Dolphins

by msjadepaton



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjadepaton/pseuds/msjadepaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #239 from Blam Central: Sam overhears a conversation between Tina, Brittany and Santana about Blaine’s bed abilities (slipped out in NYC by a drunk Kurt) and he becomes a little curious…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Dolphins

Sam knew it the moment Santana and Brittany walked into the choir room that Monday afternoon. One look at them told him everything he needed to know. It had been quite clear to him the moment Brittany told him she wanted to go to New York to check on Santana right after the shooting. The nod he had given her was as much a permission as it was a break up gesture.

And now Brittany was back and she brought Santana and they looked very happy together. Sam wondered if he’s ever gonna have this kind of connection with someone. The type which drawns you to the other person no matter where you are or who you are with. But he didn’t allow himself to dwell on it, because he wanted Brittany to be happy. She deserved to be happy. His job was not to stand in the way.

He wasn’t looking for another girlfriend. Not really. If he was he certainly had enough offers from the McKinley female population. But this wasn’t his intention. The reason he decided to visit Tina that day was much more pragmatic. He had seen her frustration at not being able to have the person she wanted first hand and he thought he understood her crush on Blaine a little better now. Except that vapo-rape incident of course, because that was just wrong.

But Tina seemed to have overcome her feelings for Blaine and she was much more pleasant now, even though she still refused to apologize to Blaine. And Blaine didn’t insist on it as was to be expected anyway, so all was good between those two. Sam hoped Tina might give him some tips on how to get over someone when you were around them all the time.

Tina’s mom let him in and rushed back to the kitchen, calling back over her shoulder that Tina’s in her room. She said something else, but Sam didn’t hear it properly over the clanking and hissing that came out of the kitchen. He shrugged and went upstairs where he knew Tina’s room was.

He saw from the other side of the hall that the door was ajar and he heard laughter coming from the room when he got closer. He didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he heard Brittany’s voice and his curiosity got better of him. He made a few more steps towards the door and stopped with his back pressed against the wall. He pretended he was Blond Chameleon on a mission to try and ignore the fact he was really just invading someone’s privacy.

„And I thought, there’s no way little mister Dapper Preppy-Pants would ever do that!“ That was Santana’s voice.

Sam immediately realized that Tina had Brittany and Santana over and they were talking about Blaine. He wondered what Santana thought Blaine wouldn’t do.

„So I asked Lady Hummel.“

„No way!“ Tina exclaimed. „I can’t imagine any circumstance under which Kurt would ever talk about that. Much less to you. No offense.“

„Oh, I do take offense,“ Santana said. „I’m his roommate now and definitely his favorite one because, compared to Berry, I’m a lovable fluffy bunny.“

„You can‘t be a bunny,“ Brittany said. „You’re a dolphin. So’s Kurt though, so no wonder you’re his friend. But I still don’t understand why you can’t be friends with Sam. He’s a dolphin too.“

Sam froze. What was Brittany talking about? He wasn’t gay. Nor had he ever given her a reason to think he was.

„Brittany, Trouty’s not a dolphin. I know his lips and his hair and practically everything about him make him look like one, but he’s very straight. I thought you two were dating.“ There was a pause. „Did he not…perform or something?“ Santana asked in a gossip-eager voice.

Sam had to force himself to stay put so he wouldn‘t jump into the room and strangle Santana or at least yell at her or something. But somehow he thought she would only take that as proof that she hit the nail on the head.

„He did,“ Brittany replied. „That’s what I’m talking about. I heard him practicing this song that said he wanted to be a dolphin for Blaine Warbler.“

Outside, Sam was shaking his head, wondering what would happen if he just burst into the room and set things straight. No pun intended.

„Ok, that’s hot,“ Tina said. „Especially since we know what Blaine can do with his mouth. By the way, I still can’t believe Kurt told you that.“

Santana laughed. „Have you ever seen him drunk? He would blab out his deepest, darkest secrets if I were so cruel as to ask him about them. He was lucky I was distracted and very much turned on by the information on Doe Eyes.“

„And you were there for that?“ Tina asked. Sam assumed that the question was directed on Brittany.

„Yeah. Kurt was really funny. He kept talking about jobs.“

There was a sputtering sound and coughing and giggling.

„Well, that’s true. The Wonder Twin will never look the same to me now.“

„Oh, come on!“ Tina said. „Details, I want details. I have several months worth of pent up sexual frustration, part of which can be blamed on Blaine Anderson’s fantastic ass. So spill, Santana.“

Sam seriously considered leaving at that point, but there was a part of him that really wanted to hear what Santana had to say. He shook his head at that. He didn’t want to know what Blaine and Kurt had been doing. The few glimpses of their make out sessions during his junior year had been more than enough. He decided he should go home and pretend this never happened, but when he tried, his feet refused to move and his ears refused to stop listening.

Or maybe he just really really wanted to know these things about Blaine. His best friend was always composed and polite and it was difficult to imagine that he had a sex life, much less a dirty one as Santana had been suggesting.

„Turns out, Blaine Warbler likes to talk,“ Santana said in a slightly mischievous tone. „We all know you wouldn’t get a dirty word out of him under normal circumstances, but apparently that doesn’t mean he doesn‘t know any.“

Sam tried to imagine Blaine swearing, but he couldn’t. Blaine didn’t even swear when they were playing video games and Sam was throwing some of those words around, because, come on, you can’t exactly control it when your character is slaughtered by the enemies or your car smashes into a wall. But Blaine did. The worst thing Sam had ever heard come out of Blaine’s mouth was probably „shoot“.

„And our little innocent Lady Hummel was also very graphic about how his precious ex-boyfriend loved face-fucking.“

There was giggling again.

„But his hair,“ Tina forced out through the laughter. „Blaine hates it when someone messes with his hair.“

„Not all the time,“ Santana retorted.

„Blaine Warbler has hair?“ Brittany asked. „I thought he wears the helmet to protect that fluffy animal that lives on his head.“

Sam stopped listening again. His head was spinning, his blood was racing and he was starting to notice that quite a lot of it was gathering in his nether regions. All he could see in his mind was Blaine on his knees in front of him, hair ungelled, looking up with those big gorgeous eyes, begging Sam to…to. To what exactly?

This was Blaine. His best friend. His male best friend! Imagining him in this situation was all kinds of wrong. Not only because Sam wasn’t interested in men. But mainly because it felt like violation of Blaine’s privacy.

Sam had to suppress a chuckle. Apparently Blaine’s privacy meant more to him than the girls‘ privacy. Although these weren‘t exactly mutually exclusive, because the girls were talking about Blaine’s private matters.

„Coach Sylvester sent a plane with a sign that said that Blaine is on the bottom,“ Tina said then and Sam couldn’t help but get a little closer to the door to hear every word of what they were saying.

„According to my sources he loves both. And I think it’s safe to say that my sources are much more reliable since I doubt Coach Sylvester ever slept with our little Hobbit.“

„Oh my God!“ Tina exclaimed. „Gross! Thanks for the mental image.“ Then she giggled. „Somehow I always thought he would be the top.“

„It’s a bit disturbing to know that you have apparently given that quite a lot of thought,“ Santana said.

Tina snorted. „You’re the one who interrogated poor drunk Kurt about that.“

„You think I asked Hummel about how much his ex-boyfriend loved being held down, lying on his stomach, screaming his lungs out in pleasure while receiving a good ass pounding?“ Santana said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

The room was suddenly quite except for someone’s heavy breathing.

Sam was struggling to keep his own breathing under control. He had already given up on his cock that was now fully hard in his pants. His conscience had disappeared with a contemptuous snort and his mind was now full of images of naked, wanton Blaine, covered in sweat, moaning Sam’s name.

„But I bet he loves being on top too,“ Tina said, her voice slightly husky. „Have you ever seen his arms? He’s stronger than he looks.“

„And bigger too,“ Santana added with a teasing edge.

„I would have a threesome with Blaine Warbler if he wanted to.“ Brittany sounded deep in thought. „But he’s a dolphin. I hope Sam can get his wish and become a dolphin too. He sounded very sad in that song. Then he and Blaine Warbler could be dolphins together.“

Right now, Sam felt very much like a dolphin. At least according to Brittany’s definition of one. He finally moved, getting down the stairs as quietly as he could, telling Mrs. Cohen-Chang he’d talk to Tina later. He knew she will probably mention his visit to the girls, but he hoped she won’t realize how long he had been upstairs.

His mind was reeling as he walked down the street, his feet carrying him towards Blaine’s house. He had known he was heading there even before he left Tina’s house.

All he had heard was echoing in his head and he saw Blaine again, passionate and dark, towering over him with that look in his eyes. Sam’s heart quickened when he remembered that look. It wasn’t often that he had a chance to see it, but sometimes, when Blaine got really distracted by his own thoughts and day-dreaming, Sam could feel his friend’s eyes on him and when he turned around he saw it. It was fierce and powerful and a bit scary, but the good kind of scary. Like when you’re about to get on a stage in front of hundreds of people and sing; and you’re scared, but you also really, really want to go there, because you know it will make you feel incredible.

Imagining that look now, after what he had heard, made him think of the strong Blaine. The Blaine who took charge and who always knew what to do and wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. The Blaine who would chase away all Sam’s doubts and all his confusion by backing him up against the wall and kiss the hell out of him. Or by shoving Sam onto his bed and taking him while Sam would just give himself away. Just to know what it feels like to be wanted like this. To be desired by someone who could have anyone. To feel Blaine’s hands all over his body and Blaine’s breath on his lips while Sam would let himself be claimed and marked and owned.

But sometimes when Sam caught him starring, Blaine’s eyes were cautious. Vulnerable. Sam could practically see how hard Blaine was battling his own feelings. So of course there was fear and there was guilt. Everytime Blaine realized he was caught, he would blush and look away. And Sam knew that whenever this happened, Blaine hated himself. Sam wanted him to stop. This had been the whole point of the guilty pleasures week. To make Blaine reveal his feelings so Sam could tell him it was okay. To help him. But Blaine never asked for anyone’s help. He always had to be all but forced to accept it.

So maybe that would work. To hold Blaine down and fuck that absurd self-loathing out of him. To make him loose all that cautiousness and that mask of the polite and collected prep-school student and open up to Sam. To make Blaine let go of all the fears and scream in pleasure and cry out of relief. In his mind he saw Blaine trashing around, his eyelids half-open, going crazy with want and need. Submitting to Sam’s every command, because he knew he can trust Sam and he would be safe if he let go.

Sam’s pace got gradually faster and he was now almost running. Blaine’s house was just a few blocks away. Sam slowed down a bit. He was almost there, but he didn’t even know what he wanted to do once he gets there. Did he want Blaine to take charge? But Blaine wouldn’t do that out of fear and respect. Did he want to just grab Blaine and take him, no questions asked? But that would mean no questions answered and Blaine deserved better than that.

If he couldn’t let himself be guided by Blaine’s look of lust nor by Blaine’s look of fear, what was left?

Several times Sam had caught Blaine giving him another look. A soft one, gentle and warm, and there was both lust and fear in that one, but those were in the background. Whenever Sam saw that look, it made him desperate for something he couldn’t name, but it also made him fiercely happy. It made him want to run to Blaine and do something, but he hadn‘t quite known what until today. Or he just hadn’t want to admit it.

He wanted to hold Blaine and kiss him and look into his eyes to let him know what he feels. Because Sam was never good with words and even so, these feelings seemed too big for any words in the world. Maybe there would be some words for them in Na’vi or Elvish or Valyrian, but he didn’t know them. But there was a connection between two people when they made love, right? If he couldn’t say it, he could show Blaine. How perfect he was, how much Sam loved him, how much Sam wanted him to be happy.

Sam didn’t even flinch when he realized what he had just thought about. He loved Blaine. It felt like it had always been there, in the back of his mind. He had ignored it or pretended it was just the friendly kind of love, but he had known. It didn’t feel like an epiphany, even though Sam thought it should. No thunder or other sound effects, no earth shaking under his feet as he approached Blaine’s house. It was slightly disappointing.

He had gone to Tina’s house to get over Brittany. Those feelings weren’t completely gone, but now he realized that he had been concentrating on the smaller problem. His feelings for Blaine were much bigger which was why he had been avoiding them. But he couldn’t ignore them anymore.

Sam heard the doorbell ring from inside of the house before he even knew he was pressing the golden button. He knew Blaine was home alone. His parents were somewhere in Chicago for the week.

Blaine opened the door looking slightly confused, but he smiled when he saw Sam. „Hey man. I wasn’t expecting you. What’s going on?“

Sam stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what to say. Then he gave up on words, took Blaine’s face in his hands and kissed him with everything he had.


End file.
